songs from a room
by Louise Malone
Summary: concert acoustique et rencontres...


Cet OS est intensément dédicacé à mon amie Saeko ! Avec un message subliminal : on recommence quand tu veux !

_**Bella PDV**_

Ma coloc est folle.

Totalement.

A lier.

Mais je l'adore !

C'est bien pour ça que je me retrouve, par un beau samedi de septembre, à traîner le canapé hors du salon, pour le caser le mieux possible dans ma chambre, en équilibre très précaire…

Au risque de me démettre quelques vertèbres au passage…

Mais Alice est hystérique, tellement elle est contente, et ça lui donne des forces.

Cependant, pour la bibliothèque, ça sera pas possible, même en retirant les livres.

On va avoir besoin de l'aide d'Emmett, notre voisin.

Les voisins, d'ailleurs…Je crains le pire à ce sujet…D'accord Alice leur a mit des petits mots dans les boite aux lettres de tout l'immeuble pour les prévenir mais quand même…

J'espère que les flics ne vont pas débarquer !

Mon père ne s'en remettrait pas de savoir ça !

Alice a tout organisé et je commence à me dire que j'aurais peut-être du y mettre un peu mon nez.

Parce qu'on va être 40, dans notre petit appartement et que je ne sais pas du tout comment on va pouvoir caser tout le monde…

Heureusement qu'il y a un balcon, je pense qu'on mettra un banc et que certaines personnes s'y installeront.

Alice va chercher Emmett, qui arrive avec sa femme, Rosalie.

Alice et moi partageons cet appartement depuis 3 ans, début de nos études à Seattle, et on connaît Em' et Rose depuis autant de temps.

Ils sont un peu plus vieux que nous, Emmett qui est coach sportif a 25 ans, Rosalie qui est puéricultrice en a 23 et Alice et moi, en avons 21.

Alice est étudiante en stylisme mais elle est surtout fan de musique.

Et il y a peu, elle s'est entichée des Sofar.

Songs from a room.

Le principe est simple : on fait venir un groupe ou un musicien qui fait une cession acoustique dans un salon, avec un public trié sur le volet.

Alice court les Sofar depuis un mois et jusqu'à présent j'ai réussit à y échapper, sauf que…Ce soir ça se passe dans notre salon…

Où 40 personnes vont devoir s'agglutiner…

Rah…

Au pire, je me réfugierai chez Emmett et Rosalie.

Rose est enceinte de 5 mois et elle non plus ne va pas aimer être serrée façon sardine.

Alice est heureuse.

Tellement heureuse.

Je sais pourquoi.

Bien sur, elle est contente d'organiser le sofar ici, mais…Il y a autre chose.

2 groupes sont prévus ce soir et l'un des groupes est constitué de deux musiciens et Alice est folle de l'un des deux.

Qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré, juste vu en vidéo d'un Sofar.

Mais elle est persuadée que le blondinet en question est forcément l'homme de sa vie.

Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais je le plains beaucoup.

Le malheureux ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

A 17h30, Alice m'oblige à me coiffer et me maquiller

Je rouspète : les gens ne viennent pas pour moi, ils viennent pour les groupes.

Tu parles.

Alice me coince contre un mur et me maquille de force.

Je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre et réussit tant bien que mal, coincée entre mon lit, le canapé du salon et la table basse, à enfiler un jean et un tee shirt bleu marine avec le drapeau anglais dessus.

Quand je ressors Alice, vêtue à la perfection, comme toujours, d'un jean qui la moule divinement et d'un tee shirt blanc qui est transparent mais pas trop, accueille le premier groupe.

Il est composé de 3 personnes, deux hommes, un blond à queue de cheval et l'air de s'y croire un peu, un grand black à dreads qui parait être le plus sympathique et une très belle rousse pas très souriante.

Ils s'appellent « The Nomads » et ils me filent un peu les jetons.

Je me réfugie à la cuisine où je sors le saladier de punch que j'ai préparé ce matin.

Je dispose les minis pizzas et autre amuse gueule sur la table.

Rose vient m'aider.

On sonne à la porte.

Comme il est trop tôt pour que ce soit le public, c'est probablement le deuxième groupe.

Ils sont en retard.

J'entends Alice ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la curiosité me pousse à passer mon museau pour apercevoir l'objet de ses désirs.

Il est bien là, une guitare à la main.

Infiniment plus grand qu'Alice, il affiche pourtant un air pitoyable.

Alice est en train de l'enguirlander….

« Vous êtes en retard ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous attends ! »

« Désolé…On a eu du mal à trouver, le plan est à l'envers et »

Alice rougit et je me marre silencieusement. Alice n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Si elle leur a fait un plan, c'est un vrai miracle qu'ils soient arrivés !

Alice m'aperçoit et me tire par la amin.

« Voici Bella, ma colocataire et meilleure amie ! Bella, c'est Jasper, l'un des membres des Fangs ! »

Le dénommé Jasper me sourit :

« Jazz…Et voici mon meilleur ami et le deuxième membre du groupe, Edward ! »

Un jeune homme entre, et pose un air peu rassuré sur Alice, comme s'il avait peur de se faire gronder à son tour.

Je…Je bugge.

OUAH ! Il est BEAU !

Jasper est un très beau garçon, avec ses boucles blondes un peu trop longues et ses grands yeux bleus, mais le dénommé Edward est…Je trouve pas les mots.

Sexy, beau, attirant, charismatique.

Tout ça tout ça…

Je me reprends et lui souhaite la bienvenue.

Il a des cheveux roux foncés en bataille et d'immenses yeux verts.

Je transpire, là…

Alice les présente à l'autre groupe et ils se saluent.

Je retourne dans la cuisine.

Ma gorge se serre.

Il est beau, il me plait mais…Je ne dois me faire aucune illusion. Moi je suis d'une banalité affligeante et jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi

D'autant plus que beau et musicien c'est le duo gagnant il doit avoir toutes les filles de la création à ses pieds.

Je mets des olives dans un bol quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt

Surprise, je lève les yeux et vois James, le chanteur des Nomads qui est face à moi, un sourire en coin qui ne me plait pas.

« C'est Bella, c'est ça ? »

« Oui »

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Non merci, ça va, j'ai presque fini ! »

« Une femme indépendante ? J'adore ça ! »

Argh. Il ne me plait pas du tout.

Mais il s'approche de moi, très sur de lui et pose ses mains sur ma taille.

J'ai un mouvement de recul involontaire.

« Tout doux Bella ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Après le sofar on peut aller faire un tour…Ce sera ton tour de chanter, et t'auras pas besoin de guitare ! »

« Non ! Laisse moi passer ! »

« T'es timide ? Allez, décoince toi minette ! »

Il veut m'embrasser mais je m'esquive et il fronce les sourcils, l'air mécontent :

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je joues à rien ! Je veux pas, c'est tout ! »

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvre sur le roux, Edward.

Il regarde James et fronce les sourcils.

Ce dernier me caresse la joue :

« A tout à l'heure ma belle ! »

Il quitte la cuisine, arrogant.

Je baisse la tête, furieuse.

Edward s'avance vers moi :

« Ca va Bella ? »

Je suis étonnée qu'il se souvienne de mon prénom !

« Oui. Il est un peu lourd, c'est tout… »

« Je connais James de réputation et en effet il est connu pour avoir du mal à comprendre quand une fille lui dit non…Si tu as besoin d'aide, la prochaine fois, crie ! »

J'esquisse un pale sourire :

« Ok ! »

Il goûte le punch et écarquille les yeux.

« Hé, c'est super bon ! »

« C'est moi qui l'ait fait ! »

« T'es douée ! »

Je me sens rougir, comme une idiote.

Alice entre dans la cuisine, Jasper à ses côtés.

Il la regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Jasper, mon pauvre vieux, tu es foutu…

Alice me sourit, très sure d'elle, comme toujours :

« Voilà, les invités vont arriver, on commencera à l'heure de toutes façons ! Les Nomads passeront en premier, Jazz est d'accord. Il va y avoir une super ambiance ! »

Elle l'appelle déjà Jazz. Et il a l'air ravi…Je lance un coup d'œil à Edward qui rigole dans sa barbe en regardant son pote.

Nos regards se croisent et il me lance un clin d'œil qui me fait rougir.

On sonne à la porte et Alice me prend par la main pour que je l'aide à accueillir les invités.

James mit à part, je pense que ça va être une bonne soirée !

_**Edward PDV**_

J'ai flashé sur une adorable petite brune.

J'adore sa timidité et la façon dont elle supporte Alice.

Cette dernière est franchement culottée, mais visiblement, ça enchante Jasper. Mon copain est assez timide et réservé, alors je pense que l'exubérance d'Alice lui plait beaucoup.

J'ai senti leur attirance tout de suite.

J'avais déjà aperçu Bella et mon cœur s'est un peu accéléré, parce qu'elle est plus que canon, mais j'ai quand même perçu l'électricité entre eux.

Alice nous a montré le salon, et on a poliment laissé The Nomads s'installer.

On a juste une guitare chacun, de toutes façons.

Alice, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, fait du charme à Jasper, et ça marche du tonnerre, il sourit et quand je le vois mettre ses mains dans son dos, je comprends qu'il doit avoir envie de prendre Alice dans ses bras. Vu le sourire de cette dernière, elle ne serait pas contre.

Bella n'est pas là, j'ai bien envie de la voir.

Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, l'appart n'est pas très grand !

Elle est dans la cuisine, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : James est avec elle et l'emmerde plus qu'il ne la drague…

Il s'en va et je lui lance un regard assassin.

Bella est toute rouge et ça me fait fondre.

Je goûte le punch qui est excellent.

Elle rougit encore plus de mes compliments.

Je la sens très réservée et je me demande comment la draguer sans la heurter.

Mais Jasper et Alice arrivent, et cette dernière me l'enlève carrément !

« Voilà, les invités vont arriver, on commencera à l'heure de toutes façons ! Les Nomads passeront en premier, Jazz est d'accord. Il va y avoir une super ambiance ! »

Elle l'appelle déjà Jazz !

Je dévisage Jasper qui ne me regarde pas : il reluque Alice sans complexe.

Bon.

Je sens que je vais devoir rentrer tout seul ce soir.

Ou peut-être pas…

Bella et moi échangeons un regard complice, qui la fait rougir encore plus.

Mmmmh, elle me donne très envie de l'embrasser !

Mais je les suis dans l'entrée.

Il y a du monde, c'est chouette !

J'ai un peu le trac mais je me concentre sur Bella :

« Tu connais Alice depuis longtemps ? »

« Des années ! On était déjà au collège ensemble ! »

« Moi aussi je connais Jasper depuis l'époque du Lycée ! Tu es étudiante ? »

« Oui, en littérature anglaise, et toi ? »

« Etudiant aussi, mais en musique, comme Jazz d'ailleurs ! »

« Alice est dans une école de stylisme »

« Oh, tu lui sers de mannequin alors ! »

Elle rougit et baisse la tête en soulevant une épaule.

Je m'affole :

« J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Bah…J'ai rien d'un mannequin ! »

Je m'en étouffe :

« Bella ! A part la taille tu as au contraire tout d'un mannequin ! »

Elle sourit d'un petit sourire triste et je fronce les sourcils : se pourrait-il que cette magnifique jeune fille ne se trouve pas belle ?

Assez rapidement l'appartement s'est totalement rempli.

L'ambiance est excellente, à présent.

Tout le monde parle, boit, mange et rit.

Je ne quitte pas Bella d'une semelle parce que je vois James la surveiller et…Parce qu'elle me plait, tout simplement.

Alice grimpe sur une chaise et frappe dans ses mains :

« Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir et merci d'être tous venus ce soir ! Notre concert acoustique va commencer, avec en première partie The Nomads, et ensuite The Fangs ! »

Tout le monde siffle et applaudit et je siffle encore plus fort en voyant Jasper prendre la main d'Alice pour l'aider à sauter à bas de sa chaise.

James, Laurent et Victoria se mettent en place et commencent à jouer.

James et Laurent se débrouillent bien, et Victoria a une belle voix.

Je m'assieds à terre, tout prés de Bella qui est en tailleur, et qui écoute, concentrée.

A coté de nous, Alice s'est installée sur les genoux de Jasper.

Ils ne se sont pas encore embrassés, du moins à ma connaissance, mais Alice est calée contre le torse de mon ami, qui a enfin passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille…

Jasper a un air radieux qui me fait sacrément plaisir.

Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas intérêt à être aussi direct avec Bella. Elle est visiblement très timide et réservée.

The Nomads jouent un bon moment, presque une heure, et c'est vraiment pas mal du tout, même si je trouve qu'ils sur jouent un peu, surtout Victoria, qui se croit déjà sur une grande scène !

Le public joue le jeu à fond et c'est vraiment une super ambiance, j'adore ce genre de concerts acoustiques !

Et puis c'est notre tour !

Jasper a un peu le trac, comme toujours, mais il le cache soigneusement : Alice n'a d'yeux que pour lui.

Je prends ma guitare, Jazz la sienne et je dis quelques mots avant qu'on se mette à jouer :

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nous sommes heureux d'être ici, l'ambiance est vraiment super, vous êtes géniaux ! Un grand merci à Alice et Bella, et je vous conseille vivement le punch de Bella qui est super bon, mais avec modération bien sur ! »

Tout le monde rit, crie et applaudit et on y va.

On commence par un titre un peu entraînant, qui a son petit succès.

On enchaîne avec 3 morceaux rock purs et durs, puis une chanson un peu plus nostalgique, sur la perte de l'innocence de l'enfance et enfin, on joue ma préférée : une berceuse que nous avons composée, Jazz et moi.

Pour jouer celle-ci, je demande à la jeune femme blonde visiblement enceinte de s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de nous.

Le public apprécie notre attention et applaudit à tout rompre.

Nous jouons, le regard vers la jeune femme prénommée Rosalie, qui est visiblement heureuse et émue, mais mon regard se tourne souvent vers Bella.

Elle écoute, les bras autour de ses genoux, et souvent elle ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique.

£Et j'en suis heureux : elle réagit exactement comme j'aime !

Elle est très réceptive à notre musique !

Quand vient, trop tôt, le moment de la dernière chanson, qui est une chanson d'amour, je ne quitte pas un instant des yeux Bella.

Elle est toute rouge, mais elle aussi me regarde et je sais qu'elle comprend ce que j'ai envie de lui faire passer !

Notre tour de chant est terminé, déjà, mais la soirée continue.

Et James n'a pas comprit le message.

Il s'approche de Bella tandis que je range mes guitares.

Je flanque alors mon Enora (_**ndla : c'est le nom de la guitare d'Edward**_) dans les bras d'Alice qui parle avec Jasper tandis qu'il range le matos et me précipite vers eux.

Bella est visiblement soulagée de me voir interrompre la drague trèèèès lourde de James et elle se colle instinctivement à moi.

Je décide de sortir le grand jeu et je me penche sur Bella.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je repousse une mèche de ses boucles brunes, lui fait un petit clin d'œil et je pose ma bouche sur ses lèvres.

Elle sursaute, surprise, mais ne se dégage pas.

Je me contente d'un baiser léger, taquinant juste ses lèvres des miennes mais c'est suffisant : quand j'interrompt le baiser, à regrets, James est en train de claquer la porte.

Je souris à Bella qui est rouge vif :

« Merci ! »

Me dit-elle.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, tu sais ! »

Elle rougit encore plus et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas enlevé ma main de sa taille.

Je n'en ai pas du tout envie, d'ailleurs…

Elle reste tout à côté de moi, et son petit air timide me fait fondre.

Elle me fait penser à une glace au chocolat, que j'aimerais bien déguster tranquillement.

Mais il y a encore pas mal de monde et tout le monde parle et s'amuse.

Alice et Jasper donnent l'impression de recevoir en couple, en tous cas, ils se tiennent par la main…

Je décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et me penche sur ma belle :

« Il fait chaud…Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour ? »

Nouveaux rougissements.

Mais elle incline la tête en souriant :

« Oui volontiers ! »

On se dirige vers la sortie et j'attrape au passage une poignée de M&MS.

Une fois dans le couloir elle me demande ou je veux aller.

« Peu importe en fait ! Je veux juste qu'on soit un peu tranquille ! »

« Sur le toit ! »

« Bonne idée ! »

On monte les 4 étages par l'escalier de secours, et Bella ouvre la porte de fer qui donne sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Comme souvent, le toit a une partie aménagée : il y a quelques chaises, une vieille table et 3 transats.

On s'installe sur les transats, silencieux.

La nuit est belle, très claire, on voit bien les étoiles.

Je cherche l'étoile du Berger et contemple un moment la Grande ourse.

Bella, le nez en l'air, est elle aussi perdue dans sa contemplation.

Je commence à comprendre que je ne dois pas compter sur elle pour faire le premier pas.

Ca me fait sourire.

Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. J'ai souvent connu des filles qui se jetaient sur moi et même si je suis très loin d'être un misogyne, je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre d'attitude.

Mais bon, j'ai un peu perdu la main pour draguer, en fait…

Je me tourne vers Bella.

« Hey ! »

Elle me regarde et je lui souris le plus gentiment possible :

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Oh oui ! Dès que possible. J'aime la solitude et la nuit… »

« En effet, l'endroit est agréable. Et puis c'est un moyen d'échapper à Alice, non ? »

Elle rit franchement :

« C'est pas faux ! Mais tu sais, Alice est une fille géniale, disons simplement qu'elle est tellement dynamique qu'elle peut se révéler assez fatigante ! »

« Je crois qu'elle va épuiser Jasper cette nuit ! »

Elle rit mais ne répond pas.

J'approche mon transat du sien et nous nous laissons aller en arrière, et passons un très long moment à contempler le ciel en parlant musique, littérature et amitié.

A minuit passé, Bella commence à frissonner.

« Tu veux redescendre ? Les autres doivent être partis à présent ! »

« Non, parce qu'Alice sait ou me trouver et que si elle est pas venue me chercher c'est que… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et rit en rougissant de plus belle.

Je ris plus fort qu'elle :

« Hé je suis super content pour Jazz, il mérite d'être heureux ! »

Je me tourne vers Bella :

« Je ne vois plus qu'un moyen de se réchauffer alors ! »

Elle ne répond pas et je me lève pour m'allonger à côté d'elle, sur son transat.

Elle me fait de la place volontiers et c'est très naturellement que nos lèvres se joignent et que nous échangeons enfin un vrai baiser.

La magie du moment est palpable et je la serre contre moi, heureux de la sentir chaude et vivante dans mes bras.

Cette fille a quelque chose en plus, elle me convient, elle est sans doute celle que je cherche depuis longtemps sans le savoir.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

On se contente de s'embrasser, de se sourire et de contempler la nuit tous les deux.

Vers 3h00 du matin, alors que la fatigue nous rattrape, nous redescendons, main dans la main.

L'appartement est désert et silencieux, à part les légers ronflements de Jasper que j'entends derrière la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

Je vérifie qu'Enora va bien, elle est sagement dans sa house, en sécurité sur une étagère.

Nous nous frayons un chemin en riant dans la chambre de Bella, ou le canapé, collé contre l'armoire, et la table basse en travers nous obligent à sauter littéralement sur le lit.

Nous échangeons à nouveau des baisers, mais je ne cherche pas à aller plus loin : nous avons le temps, toute la vie j'espère.

Bella est une fille que j'ai envie de connaître, d'apprécier, de garder.

Et tandis qu'elle s'endort dans mes bras, détendue et confiante, je peux dire sans me tromper que je vis la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

_**Ndla : « the fangs » veut dire « les crocs » en français^_^ merci à Saeko pour ce choix très judicieux !**_

_**Si vous avez l'occasion d'assister à un so far, surtout n'hésitez pas !**_


End file.
